riddlestoryofdevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 01
ISBN 978-4-04-120788-8 ISBN 978-986-325-963-3 ISBN 978-1-626922-31-0 ISBN 9783-7704-8630-4 ISBN 978-8416672158 |previous= |next=Volume 02 }}Akuma no Riddle: Riddle Story of Devil Vol. 1 (悪魔のリドル（１）) is the first volume in the Riddle Story of Devil manga series written by Sunao Minakata and illustrated by Yun Kouga. It was first published by KADOKAWA on July 6th, 2013'KADOKAWA:' 悪魔のリドル　（１） (Japanese). The Traditional Chinese translation was licensed by Kadokawa Taiwan Corporation on May 10th, 2014'kadokawa.com.tw:' 惡魔謎題 (1) (Traditional Chinese). The English translation was licensed by Seven Seas Entertainment on October 27th, 2015'Seven Seas Entertainment:' Book: Akuma no Riddle: Riddle Story of Devil Vol. 1. The German translation was licensed by Egmont Manga on May 7th, 2015'Egmont Manga:' Akuma no Riddle 01 (German). The Spanish translation was licensed by Editorial Ivréa on March 21st, 2016'amazon.es:' Akuma no Riddle: 1 (Spanish). Official Synopsis :"At Myojo Private School, an elite all-girls boarding academy, the Class Black is comprised of thirteen students, twelve of whom are assassins. Their prey is the thirteenth student, Haru Ichinose, an upbeat girl who vows to survive school and graduate unharmed! Enter Azuma Tokaku, a cold-blooded killer who transfers from another school to kill Haru. :What should have been a routine hit turns into a far more complicated affair as Tokaku is unable to pull the trigger on Haru. As Tokaku copes with her budding feelings, will she decide to protect Haru’s life from the other assassins or to end it before they do?" —SevenSeasEntertainment.com Chapters * [[Chapter 00|''Chapter 0: Prologue'']] * [[Chapter 01|''Chapter 1: Target'']] * [[Chapter 02|''Chapter 2: You're Mean'']] * [[Chapter 03|''Chapter 3: Roll Call'']] * [[Chapter 04|''Chapter 4: Business Notification'']] * [[Chapter 05|''Chapter 5: The World is...]] * [[Chapter 06|Chapter 6: A Spell So You Don't Die'']] * [[Chapter 07|''Chapter 7: Something Smells Unpleasant'']] * [[Chapter 08|''Chapter 8: You're a Virgin, Aren't You?]] Cover and Insert Illustrations Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 (Front Cover) (Japanese).jpg|Front Cover Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Insert Illustrations (1).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Insert Illustrations (2).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Insert Illustrations (3).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Insert Illustrations (4).png|Insert Illustration Bonus Character Model Sheets Bonus character model sheets that appear at the end exclusively in the volume release. Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Character Model Sheets (English).png Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Character Model Sheets (English) (1).png Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Character Model Sheets (English) (2).png Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Character Model Sheets (English) (3).png Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Character Model Sheets (English) (4).png Author's Notes Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Author's Notes (English) (1).png Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Author's Notes (English) (2).png Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 Author's Notes (English) (3).png International Cover Versions Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 (Front Cover) (Taiwan).jpg|Taiwan Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 (Front Cover) (English).png|English Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 (Back Cover) (English).png|English Back Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 (Front Cover) (German).jpg|German Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 (Front Cover) (Spanish).jpg|Spanish Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 1 (Back Cover) (Spanish).jpg|Spanish Back External Links * '''KADOKAWA:' Official Japanese Page (Japanese) * kadokawa.com.tw: Official Taiwan Page (Traditional Chinese) * Seven Seas Entertainment: Official English Page * Egmont Manga: Official German Page (German) * Editorial Ivréa: Official Spanish Page (Spanish) References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volumes